Okami Truth Or Dare!
by Midi-Arai
Summary: The Okami and Okamiden Chararters are forced to do a truth or dare show... WILL THEY SURVIVE IT! WILL WE FIND OUT IF AMMY AND WAKA REALLY GOT LAID! READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, welcome to my Okami Truth or Dare!**

**1. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OKAMI OR OKAMIDEN CHRATERS. CAPCOM DOES.**

**2. Yes, i will allow any fan chraters. and no, this truth or dare's Amaterasu is NOT FROM NARUTO. SHE IS A WOLF THAT IS THE JAPANESE SUN GODDESS. SHE COMES FROM OKAMI, AND IS SEEN A LITTLE BIT AND MENTIONED OFTEN IN OKAMIDEN.**

**3. i read all of your Reviews. OK? Sometimes, i'm just not on FanFiction. GOT IT?**

**4. i am accepting any fan chraters EVA. the possible job for them is just the tortuerers. torturers do what they want to the truth or dare chraters.**

**ok, onto the list of Okami and Okmaiden chraters that are in this fanfic!**

**Okami **

Amaterasu- goddess of the sun and the 13 celestial brush powers. she will do anything to save the people or animals or Nippon, AKA Japan. although, she is a bit ruthless and dosnt pay that much attention to large speeches. also, she is a wolf. a white one with crimson [red] markings. markings can only be seen by people who bealive in the gods.

Shiranui- Amaterasu's old self. Amaterasu is Shiranui's reincarnation. shiranui has more red markings then Amaterasu, but he/she was killed by a rock. Yes, A FALLING ROCK.  
><p>

Issun- a celestial envoy that is dedicated to his job. he is still young, but he is a bit of a pervert, and he is what is known as a poncle. poncles are tiny people who live in this tree stump, and have a village in the tree stump called Ponc'tan. he is quite good a drawing. celestial envoys are those who make paintings to help the gods make people bealive in them, so the gods gain more power to fight off evil.

Ishaku- Issun's Grandpa. he is also a celestial envoy. he does the same as his grnadson, Issun. he is also the Poncle's Village Elder/Leader. 

Waka- a mysterious blond man from the moon tribe. yes, he used to live on the moon. and he is a french tao priest. who is very fruity... and is a prophet... and can fly... and can walk and stand on water... and people think he and Amaterasu did you know what... and that ended up in Chibiterasu... JUST WHAT IS THIS GUY? also, he is 200 years old and still looks like he is in his teens or something... WHAT. THE. HECK. also, he can jump down a very high tree and not get hurt... so yeah, that's Waka for you... really, he is just the Japanese Robin Hood.

Orochi- a 8 headed serpant dragon with each 8 heads have their own power. fire, earth, poison, light, lighting, water, wind and darkness. the fire head is the lead head, while the lighting head, since he is the opposite of the fire head, he most of the time has no clue what is going on.

Susano- the decedant of the great hero Nagi. he is also the self proclaimed: "The Greatest Warrior Who Ever Lived." and his sword, is a wooden sword with a pink flower that is sometimes in bloom. yet, it is more powerful then the celestial brush. when the moon is shining, the sword turns golden like when Nagi's sword is shined by the moon. he has a wife known as Kushi the Sake Brewer.  
><span>

Kushi- Kushi is Susano the warrior's Wife. she has a child who is a boy named Kuni. she is also a sake brewer. and sake is alchohol. yes, she makes drugs. SHE MAKE FREAKING DRUGS, AND SUSANO ALWAYS DRINKS IT SO SHE HAS TO HIDE IT! WHY?!

Nagi- Susano's ancestor. a great warrior who has a wife known as Nami. and yes, he is just like susano. 

Nami- Nagi's Wife. she is also a sake brewer like kushi. YES, SHE MAKES DRUGS, AND NAGI DRINKS IT ALL TOO, SO SHE ALSO HAS TO HIDE IT FROM HER HUSBAND. GEEZ, WHAT IS WITH JAPANESE GIRLS AND MAKING DRUGS?!

Otohime- queen of the dragonians. she has a daughter that is a mermaid named Nanami. her husband is dead. and she can turn into a Water Dragon.

**Okamiden**

Chibiterasu- child of the sun. his mother is the great sun goddess, Amaterasu. he is also quite powerful. probally even more powerful then his own mom.  
><span>

Kuni- son of Kushi and Susano. he is very mch like his father. except he dosn't drink Sake.  
><span>

Nanami- daughter of Otohime, the queen of the dragonians. she is a mermaid. yes, a mermaid. and yes, her dragonian royal bloodline means, that, if she uses the Dragon Jewel, she can turn into a water dragon. and her hair is made out of water. YES, FREAKING WATER HAIR!

Kagu- a actress girl with a type of power known as Miko Powers. and yes, she can fly. and she is a child actress.

**and that is all ima do. i'll add more if i have to, but for now, please review! and thank you!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! As you can see, this is my 1st chapter in the entire Truth Or Dare story. if it sucks, don't blame me. this is my 1st time doing a truth or dare story. i only have 2 stories. this is the 2nd one i have made. the 1st one isn't even complete. anyway. as i said, yeah. don't blame. if i have a any errors or if you think i could do something else in the story, just let me know in the reviews! also, send truth or dares if you like. at this point, i am just making up my own. anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OKAMI OR OKAMIDEN. CAPCOM AND THE FORMER CLOVER STUDIOS DOES.**

Moon: Aqua! get over here! We're about to start!

Aqua: I'm coming!

Moon: You said that 15 minutes ago!

Aqua: Shut up! I'm getting the thingy that teleports people to this show!

Moon: Didn't you get that thing like, I don't know, 10 MINUTES AGO?!

Aqua: Okay, okay! I'm coming.

*Aqua Arrives*  
>_<p>

Aqua: *Grumbles* I'm here...

Moon: Great. now let's get started!

Aqua: since we have no truth or dares so far, we're going to have to make our own.

Moon: But making our own is no fun...

Aqua: too bad! no one requested a Truth Or Dare at all. so, we're going to have to make our own.

Moon: stupid people not sending in truth or dares...

Aqua: shut up Moon! sorry, what she meant was, we can't do our job if you don't send in truth or dares. sorry, nothings going to go on in this chapter since we can't think up of any good truth or dares. so if you want the next chapter to come, we're going to need truth of dares. okay? thanks!

Moon: oh well. see you next time if there is a next time.

Aqua: Moon, just shut up.

Moon: you shut up.

Aqua: *sighs* she's always like that...

Moon: and she's also always like that.

Aqua: Moon... just shut up please...

Moon: fine.

**well, uh... yeah. the 2 host, moon and aqua are female by the way. that's why they are room mates. anyway, please send truth or dares to continue this fan fiction!  
><strong>  
><strong>Aqua: please send in truth or dares, or else Moon won't ever shut up!<strong>

**Moon: send in truth or dares...please...**

**Aqua: i get the feeling the only way to get Moon to shut up is to play Portal 2 with her...*sigh* the things i do to get Moon to Shut up...  
><strong>

**Well... yeah. anyway, please review!... OR ELSE I WILL MURDER THIS KITTEN! [just kidding]  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY GOT A TRUTH OR DARE! a truth to be exact. Thank, "Guest" for the truth! I have been waiting to do this chapter for so long now! anyway, the truth was who is chibi's father, well, what i am going to wirte is what i think what happened. but to just make it clear: THERE IS NO WAY IT IS ISSUN. why? i get the feeling Miya, one of the poncles really likes him... anyway, i might see it short, but it might be almost a entire chapter. anyway, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

Aqua: MOON! WE GOT A TRUTH!

Moon: WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? I'M COMING!

Aqua: okay, here's the truth:

_so, Amaterasu, who is Chibiterasu's Father?__  
><em>

_-Guest_

*Both Aqua and Moon have a evil grin on them*

Aqua: you know what I'm thinking, right, Moon?

Moon: bring them in.

*pink smoke poofs and Amaterasu and Chibiterasu are there*

Chibiterasu: where am I?

Amaterasu: uh.. what's this place?

Aqua: you, my friends, are in the Okami Truth Or Dare!

Moon: we made you come since we got a truth just for you Amaterasu... *Evil Grin*

Chibiterasu: then why am i here?

Aqua: this truth also has to do with you, Chibiterasu.

Amaterasu: so, what's this, uh... "Truth"? surly it can't be that bad.

Moon: Here's Your Truth: _Who is Chibiterasu's father?_

Amaterasu: hm? well- Wait, WHAT?!

Aqua: come on Ammy, tell us.

Amaterasu: well... uh...

Aqua: so who is it? Waka? Oki? or someone else?

Chibiterasu: i think I'm going to hide in the corner over there.

Amaterasu: um... is both a valid answer?

Moon: well, not ex- wait, WHAT? BOTH WAKA AND OKI?! HOW?!

Aqua: um.. O_o

*after Amaterasu tells the story that i will not write since its inappropriate for children, let your minds explode*

Moon: O_o

Aqua: O_o

Moon: Aqua, you know what i think we should do?

Aqua: punish Waka and Oki?

Moon: yes.

Aqua: okay.

Moon: Aqua, bring them in.

*pink smokes come again and Waka and Oki are now each in their own torture chamber*

Aqua: to those of you who don't know, we have 2 torturers. they are sisters.

Moon: everyone, meet Fox and Wolf.

Fox: hello.

Wolf: ehehehehehheheheh...

Aqua: um.. yeah. Fox is a pyro, and Wolf is well... um.. Wolf is a rapist... and yet she is a girl...

Wolf: I RAPE PEOPLE WITH MY WEAPONS LIKE MY TOMAHAWK! EAT IT MOTHERF*KERS!

Moon: WOLF! SHUT UP! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A KID FRIENDLY!

Wolf: THEN CHANGE IT!

Moon: NO!

Wolf: FINE! anyway, who do i get to rape?

Moon: Okay, Fox, you torture Oki, and and Wolf, you err... rape Waka...

Wolf: YES! I CAN FINALLY GET REVENGE ON THAT HALF BAKED PROPHET!

Moon: what did he do to you?

Wolf: HE STOLE ALL OF MY BACON!

Moon: ...Okay... well, you go rape him Wolf...

Wolf: YES! *enters Waka's torture chamber and starts to rape Waka*

Moon: Fox, your sister is crazy...

Fox: i know. when people steal her bacon, well, lets just say the "Bacon thieves* regret stealing the bacon at all.

Aqua: O_o

Moon: O_o ... well, anyway, Fox, ready to torture Oki?

Fox: yeah. but keep in mind, i will NEVER torture NineTails.

Moon: yeah.. okay...

Fox: anyways, I'll be off now. *goes into Oki's torture chamber and tortures him*

a few hours later...

Fox: Wolf, ARE YOU COVERED IN WAKA'S BLOOD?!

Wolf: i cut off both of his arms! don't worry, they'll grow back.

Fox: SOMEBODY GET THE MEDIC!

Moon: k. lemme get her. SUN! GET OVER HERE! INJURED BLONDE!

Sun: fine! I'm coming!

Aqua: oh yes, to those who don't know, Sun is Moon's actually SMART sister. she's one of the 2 medics.

Moon: the other medic is Aqua's sister. CLOUD! GET OVER HERE TOO!

Aqua: *sigh* yes, my sister Cloud.. oh how i hate her...

Cloud: OH SHUT UP!

Aqua: YOU SHUT UP!

Sun: CLOUD! SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIX WAKA! BOTH OF HIS ARMS GOT CHOPPED OFF BY WOLF!

Cloud: wait, WHAT! I'M COMING!

Moon: to those who don't know, Cloud is a huge Waka fan girl.

Aqua: which makes me hate her even more...

Moon: yeah.. Aqua really hates Waka...

Sun: wait, hold on, what happened to Oki?!

Fox: i cut off his left leg.

Sun: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! I'M GOING TO ATTEND TO OKI!

Aqua: Sun is a Oki fan girl by the way. if you couldn't tell.

Amaterasu: ...

Chibiterasu: ...can we leave now? I'm getting squeamish..

Moon: sure. what ever.

Aqua: okay.

*blue smokes swirls around ammy and chibi then they disappear*

Moon: well that was a interesting day, wouldn't you say so, Aqua?

Aqua: for once, i agree.

**well, that wraps up today's chapter. finally! anyway, yeah. its nice that i got to introduce 4 more chars. though, i am accepting OCs to be in the show as torturers or medics. anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

Aqua: thanks for actually reading the story!

Moon: PLEASE SEND IN SOME TRUTH OR DARES!

Sun: thank you so much for any support on this fanfic!

Cloud: I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!

Fox: also, please review!

Wolf: and tell us in your review which shipping is better? IssunXAmmy, OkiXAmmy, or WakaXAmmy? plz tell us! we will tell you which was the winning shipping! bye for now!

**well, yeah. anyway, like they said, i hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**{p-please, review, or else Wolf is going to shoot a kitten}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: thank you for the suport! also, the only reason i did Oki and Waka for the Ammy pairing is becuase they are the most popular. also, truthfully, i looked up Ajimi, and all i got was sushi... what? anyway, i hadn't realized this story already had 6 reviews! it used to have only 2, but 4 more added! sorry for the long wait. i was reading some Negima, Okami, Pokemon, and Persona crossover fanfics! sadly, in my opinion... they wern't what i expected. but the one Okami And Twilight crossover was suprisingly accurate! **

**[im no twilight fangirl. i don't hate the series either.]**

**[truthfully, i have never EVER read twilight before]**

**[Any Twilight fangirls, please don't kill me. :c]**

**anyway, hopefully you enjoy this! [keep in mind that, what happens, is just what i think]**

Moon: finally! new reviews!

Aqua: SHUT UP MOON!

Moon: sorry about Aqua, she's a bit grumpy right now.

Aqua: ...

Moon: she's still searching for some good Virizion X Cobalion lemon fanfics... *Sigh*

Aqua: ...

Moon: anyway, we got a truth and a dare!

_gummyninjagirl01_

_Dare: i dare Nanami to drag Kurow to the ocean with her! c: i'm evil._

_Truth: Which is Issun's favorite babe? (Imagine if he was gay for Waka? XD)_

Aqua: DID SOMEONE JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ISSUN BEING GAY?!

Moon: well, that sure woke up Aqua.

Aqua: TELL ME!

Moon: y-yes... thegummyninjagirl01 said that it would be funny if Issun was gay for Waka...

Aqua: ...LET'S GET THIS TRUTH OR DARE STARTED SO I CAN HAVE WOLF PUNISH ISSUN!

Moon: ...this is awkward... anyway, 1st, send in Nanami!

*Nanami magically appears on stage*

Nanami: where am I?

Moon: your at the Okami Truth Or Dare Show!

Aqua: Nanami, your dare is to drag Kurow into the ocean with you.

Nanami: YES! I CAN FINALLY TAKE MY REVENGE ON HIM FOR SHOWING OFF HOW HE CAN FLY AND GO ON LAND!

Aqua: O_o... well's she's physched...

Moon: no kidding...O_o

*at the sea*

Nanami: Kurow, come over here.

Kurow: what?

*Nanami drags Kurow into the Ocean*

Kurow: *Glub* help! *gulb* i can't *glub* swim!

Nanami: wow. i almost feel sorry for the poor bastard.

Kurow: someone...*glub* save...*glub* me...*glub*

*back at the show*

Moon: well that is over with.

Aqua: jeez, i kinda for sorry for Kurow the poor bastard.

Moon: you just don't appreicate Kurow, do you?

Aqua: ah yes, Moon is a Kurow fangirl.

Moon: AND AQUA IS A MANPUKU FANGIRL! SUCK ON THAT AQUA!

Aqua: WHY YOU LITTLE...! I WILL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH IF I WAS ALLOWED TO!

Moon: fine. moving on. this will be good.

*Issun appears on stage*

Issun: sup babes?

Moon: do you want me to crush you little bug?

Issun: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A- oh, forget it.

Aqua: whatever. anyway, heres your Truth: which is you favorite babe Issun?

Issun: man, tough question, all the babes i meet are amazing... hm...

Moon: Issun, are you gay for Waka?

Issun: wait, what-NO! WHY WOULD I BE GAY?! AND FOR THAT HALF BAKED PROPHET TOO! NO WAY!

Moon: ok, just wondering.

Issun: do i have to answer?

Moon: it's either you answer, or it's time for the torture chamber for you.

Issun: meh. i'll use the torture chamber. how bad could it be? it's no match for the great Issun!

Moon: ok. your torturer will be... *gulp* Wolf...

Wolf: MY FLAME THROWER THIRST FOR PONCLE BLOOD!

Moon: this won't end well.

Issun: oh cool, a new chick.

*Issun and Wolf go into the torture chamber*

Aqua: wow. now that he's with Wolf, i almost feel sorry for the poncle.

*everyone hear Issun scream:*

Issun: SOMEONE HELP! AMMY, HELP ME! SHE'S LIKE ALL EVILS COMBINED INTO ONE BEING! HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!

Wolf: DIE BUG!

Issun: I TOLD YOU I'M A PONCLE!

Wolf: THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE! YOU HAVE HATS THAT LOOK LIKE BUGS!

Issun: SHUT UP!

Wolf: NO! NEVER!

Issun: AHH! AMMY, HELP! IT'S LIKE SHE'S THE SPAWN OF SATAN!

Aqua: he is defiantly NOT okay.

Moon: wow. i'll go get Sun.

Aqua: i'll get Cloud.

Sun: we're here.

Cloud: WHERE'S ISSUN?!

Aqua: um... Issun is still in the torture chamber with Wolf...

Cloud: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS USE WOLF?!

Aqua: because she's more uh... Violent?

Cloud: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!

Aqua: well, SOORRRRYYYY!

Wolf: ok, i'm back.

Issun: i can't bealive i survived that...

Cloud: is he Ok? he dosn't seem to be hurt...

Wolf: i made him watch so youtube videos about him.

Fox: you are one evil son of a B**ch...

Wolf: i know! i always knew you'd be proud of me big sis!

Aqua: wait, hold the phone... FOX THE ONE WHO IS LESS VIOLENT IS THE OLDER SISTER?!

Fox: yeah... Wolf is my younger sister...

Aqua: 0_o its ovious that your parents did NOT teach Wolf very well...

Fox: i know.

Aqua: you have the most screwed up family ever...

Fox: yeah. sorry about that.

Sun: well, Issun is all healed, and ready to go!

Issun: can i go now?

Moon: sure.

*Issun poofs away*

Aqua: well that was a busy, fun, and weird day.

Moon: you said it.

Aqua: wanna go to Burger King?

Moon: sure.

**FINALLY! DONE! anyway, the results are in:**

**TEAM AMMY X WAKA WON!**

**yep. well anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! put in a truth or dare for the okami characters to do!**

Moon: thanks for always reading!

Aqua: this is AWESOME!

Cloud: please, NO FLAMES!

Sun: yeah. we feel bad when there is a flame. :c

Fox: well yeah, hope you enjoyed!

Wolf: i have a new question for you! how would you think Issun would react if he found out that he had alot of fangirls that are Hot babes? tell us in your review please!

**well, yeah, i worked on this one all night, hope you enjoyed!**

**(OH GOD WOLF SAID SHE WOULD SHOOT A INCOCENT CUTE BABY BEAR IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!)  
><strong>

**(SAVE THE BEARS!)**

**Okami's Orochi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I'm back again with a new chapter! now this one may be a bit short since i only got a truth/dare, but huge thanks to gummyninjagirl01! your the reason this fanfic even exsit! so thank you so much! anyway, on with the chapter!  
><strong>

Moon: AQUA! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A DARE! THAT IS KINDA A TRUTH AT THE SAME TIME!

Aqua: FINE! I'LL GET UP! stupid Moon always waking me up at the wrong time...

Moon: WHAT WAS THAT?

Aqua: NOTHING! NOW SHUT UP!

Moon: *sigh* well, anyway, here's the dare/truth.

gummyninjagirl01

_i dare Abe to tell Waka his feelings for him!_

Aqua: wait, ABE IS GAY?!

Moon: well, we'll find out. BRING HIM IN!

*Abe is now randomly on stage*

Aqua: ABE! YOU HAVE A DARE! DON'T EVEN ASK "WHERE AM I?"!

Abe: OKAY! jeez, grumpy. anyway, what's this "dare" anyway?

Moon: Abe, you are to tell Waka your feelings for him.

Abe: oka- WAIT, WHAT, NO! NEVER!

Aqua: DO IT OR YOUR TAO TROOPERS MASK GETS IT!

Abe: FINE! jeez... this won't end up well...

*Abe tells Waka his feelings for him which i will not write since i suck at those. blow your minds, guys.*

Wolf: DID I HEAR THAT ABE IS GAY?! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! BRING HIM TO MY TORTURE CHAMBER!

Aqua: WOLF! DO YOU ALWAYS TORTURE THE ONES WHO COME HERE LIKE WAKA?!

Wolf: look, i only torture those who i don't like. okay? thanks!

Aqua: d-did i just see Wolf calm down and not be crazy? WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERE'S THE REAL WOLF?!

Wolf: CALM DOWN!

Fox: yeah, Wolf is most of the time calm surprisingly.

Moon: wow.

Wolf: well, anyway, i'm going to go torture Abe! see ya later!

*Wolf goes into the torture room where Abe is shriveling in fear*

Moon: ...Aqua, call Sun and Cloud. Abe is going to have serious injuries when he comes out.

Aqua: ok. whatev.

Sun: Hi! i'm here!

Cloud: so am I!

Aqua: ok, so yeah... you'll be healing Abe of the Tao Troopers after he's done being totured...

Sun: ok!

Cloud: whatever.

*Abe comes out bleeding imensly*

Abe: h-help...m-me...

Cloud: ok, time to heal him.

*A LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG healing later*

Abe: please...let me go home...

Sun: okay?

*Abe suddenly poofs away*

Sun: that was a short, but insane day. wanna go eat sushi now?

Moon, Aqua, Cloud, Fox & Wolf: HELL YEAH!

**...i honestly don't know what to say...**

Wolf: well, the other went to sleep. anyway, new question for you! DO YOU THINK ABE IS GAY OR NOT?

**Thank you for your incredibly short speech Wolf... well, anyway, i hope you enjoyed!**

**and please review! please? Wolf will shoot 3 newborn puppies if you don't, SAVE THE PUPPIES! PLEASE!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**annnnnnddd! I'M BACK! AGAIN! I'll be showing up in this chapter, so yeah!**

**WHY GUMMYNINJAGIRL01! WHY?!**

**But i still love you gummyninjagirl01. =D  
><strong>

**well, here i go!**

Moon: OMG! we got some more truth or dares!

Aqua: YAY!

Moon: gummyninjagirl01, YOUR THE BEST!

Aqua: so, what's the truth or dares?

_gummyninjagirl01_

_1. What is the truth about ISSUN AND MIYA?_

_2. I DARE AMMY TO MARRY YAMI!_

_3. WAKA TELLS ABE HIS NO FEELINGS FOR HIM!_

_4. I DARE OROCHI TO DATE YAMI!_

_5. WHY WON'T MANPUKU ENTER A EATING CONTEST ALREADY?! HE ALWAYS EATS!_

Moon: wait, SHE DARED THE AUTHOR?! GUMMYNINJAGIRL01, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THIS!

Aqua: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Moon: okay, 1st off, ISSUN AND MIYA!

Issun: oh, NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME THIS TIME?!

Miya: where are we?

Moon: ISSUN! TELL MIYA YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR HER! MIYA, TELL HIM YOUR TRUE FEELING FOR HIM!

Issun: NO! THATS EVEN WORSE THEN LAST TIME!

Miya: ME NEITHER!

Moon: fine. tell you what, i'll leave you two alone to it! BUT YOU HAVE TO TELL EACH OTHERS FEELINGS!

Miya & Issun: FINE!

Moon: well, we didn't set up a camera to watch them, so readers, BLOW YOUR MINDS OFF!

Aqua: ok, next!

Amaterasu: why am i here, again? AND WHY IS YAMI HERE?!

Yami: hello!

Moon: AMMY! ASK YAMI TO MARRY YOU!

Amaterasu: NO!

Moon: YAMI HAS TO REFUSE IN THE END!

Yami: YAY! I RATHER KILL AMATERASU!

Amaterasu: fine. Yami, will you marry me?

Yami: No.

Amaterasu: YES! I'M OUTTA HERE NOW!

Yami: good. i rather date Orochi. =D

Moon: perfect. ehehhehehehhe...

Aqua: k, next!

Abe: NOOOOOOOOO! WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?!

Waka: last time i was here, i nearly died.

Aqua: WAKA! READ YOUR DARE!

*Waka reads his dare*

Waka: ok. i'm fine with that. Abe?

Abe: yes, Master Waka?

Waka: i'm not gay and i hate you.

Abe: WWWAAAAHHHHHHH! *Goes to a corner and continues to cry like a baby*

Waka: *pushes a "That was Easy" button.*

Moon: jeez, i kinda feel sorry for poor Abe. Wolf? come here and drag Waka to the torture chamber.

Wolf: YEAH! TIME TO RAPE WAKA FOR A SECOND TIME!

*Waka is dragged to the torture room with Wolf*

Cloud: hey, i heard Waka was here. where is he?

Moon: he's in the torture chamber. Wolf is raping him.

Cloud: OH COME ON! STOP DOING THAT!

Aqua: NEVER!

Cloud: i hate you.

Aqua: i hate you too.

Waka: my legs and arms...

Cloud: WOLF! YOU CUT OFF BOTH HIS TWO LEGS AND TWO ARMS?! YOU MONSTER!

Wolf: meh. whatever.

Aqua: ok... next!

*Author, AKA Orochi, appears*

**The Author AKA Orochi: why am i here?**

Aqua: YOUR HERE FOR A DARE!

**The Author AKA Orochi: but... fine. how bad could it be?**

Aqua: read it.

**The Author AKA Orochi: okay... WAIT, I CAN'T DO THAT!**

Aqua: sorry, you gotta do it.

**The Author AKA Orochi: but i'm a girl...**

Aqua: DOSN'T MATTER! DO IT! NOW!

**The Author AKA Orochi: fine. Yami, will you be my boyfriend?**

Yami: YYYYYYEEEESSSSS!

**The Author AKA Orochi: i can't believe i'm doing this... almost makes me wannam shoot myself... oh well...**

Aqua: ok, last but not lease, MANPUKU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ENTERED A EATING CONTEST ALREADY?!

Manpuku: oh, that's easy. i won so many, that, they banned me from ever doing one again. i'm already the champ.

Aqua: ok... well, thats it!

Moon: FINALLY! DONE! wanna go to Sweet Tomatoes?

Aqua: HELL YEAH!

**Well, somehow, i finished that. and yes, i'm a girl. anyway, heres a word from Wolf!**

Wolf: yes, well. NEW QUESTION! um... WHO DO YOU THINK ISSUN'S MOM IS?!

**okay... well anyway, thanks for reading! please review!**

**(Wolf said he shoot baby whale until it died if you didn't review. SAVE THE WHALES!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AND I'M BACK AGAIN! XD! woah, 3 CHAPTERS IN A ROW IN ONE DAY?! THAT'S INSANE! BUT AWESOME! anyway, i don't have much to say but, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!****  
><strong>

Aqua: MOON! NEW THINGIES!

Moon: OKAY! I'M COMING!

Aqua: ALRIGHT!

Moon: okay, i'm here. what are the dares/thingies/truths?

Aqua: they're all dares. only 2.

Moon: better then none. ok, 1st dare!

*Kagu appears*

Kagu: um.. do you need me to do something?

Moon: yes, you have a dare. read it.

*Kagu reads it*

Kagu: okay... i guess i could do that... i don't know what Miko Cho would say, but, okay... i guess?

Moon: good! NO GO GET THEM GIRL!

Kagu: OKAY!

*in sei-an city*

Dr. BlueBeard: hm... looks like my herbs are all in good shape...

Kagu: MIKO PAWERS ON YOU DR. BLUEBEARD!

Dr. BlueBeard: WHHHAAAT?!

*Kagu beats up Dr. BlueBeard with her Miko powers, but Miko Cho sees this*

Miko Cho: KAGU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS POOR OLD MAN?!

Kagu: beat him up with Miko powers because someone told me too?

Miko Cho: THAT IS NO EXCUSE! KAGU, GO CLEAN THE PALACE WITHOUT USING MIKO POWERS!

Kagu: yes Miko Cho...

*back at the show*

Moon: poor Kagu. oh well, she'll get over it.

Aqua: well this next dare will really please the guys.

*Rao appears*

Rao: do you need something?

Aqua: read your dare.

*Rao reads it*

Rao: NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!

Aqua: DO IT OR ELSE YOU GET THE TORTURE CHAMBER! TRUST ME, THE TORTURE CHAMBER IS WORSE!

Rao: ugh... fine...

*Rao goes to a play where every Okami and Okamiden character are going to watch her*

*Rao then dresses up like a stripper, then goes to the crowd of Okami and Okamiden Characters*

Amaterasu: WHAT THE FUDGE?

Susano: ...

Kushi: i'm glad i'm not her.

Kagu: ...why am i watching this...

Isshaku: ...this is stupid...

Issun: b-busty babe...

Kurow: she must be brave if she dares doing that.

Nanami: OH MY GOSH MY EYES!

Manpuku: what the f**k is going on?

Kuni: i don't think i should be watching this...

Shiranui: WTF?

Chibiterasu: well i've been scarred for life.

Queen Himiko: RAO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Abe: i can't believe this...

Waka: if Moon and Aqua dared them to do this, they are truly evil.

NineTails: WHY THE F**K DID I TRY AND TAKE THE FORM OF THIS GIRL?!

King Of Sei-An City: I can't believe this...

Otohime: did i seriously let Nanami see this? i am a terrible mother.

King Wada: WTF IS GOING ON?

Madame Fawn: I DID NOT FORSEE THIS!

Animal Lover: is she a animal?

Aspiring Carpenter: WTF IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW? WHAT IS MY LIFE?!

Azumi: ...

Kiba: OMFG.

Kokari: I hope Ume isn't here...

Komuso [AKA PotHead]: is she a demon?

Raiden: i have no clue what is going on.

Rei: why am i here?

Bakugami: can i blow her up?

Benkei: ...

Blossom: she is a sorry excuse of a girl!

Lika: i hope big sis isn't here...

Sakuya: why is she doing this?

Black Sun [AKA Dark Chibiterasu]: why am i watching this?

Rest of the female Okami and Okamiden Characters: WTF IS GOING ON?

Rest of the male Okami and Okamiden Characters: Dayum, she is brave and good looking.

*back at the show*

Aqua: what have we done?

Moon: not big of a deal. whatever.

Aqua: i'm going to go get some Sushi...

Moon: i'll come too!

**WOW. A ENTIRE CHAPTER WITHOUT WOLF, FOX, SUN, OR CLOUD! anyway, hope you enjoyed! also, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES FINALLY BACK! AFTER MY STUPID HARD DRIVE... YES! anyway, cool! A NEW TORTURER! WOOHOOOOOOOO! anyway... ONWARDS!  
><strong>

Moon: YES WE ARE BACK! FINALLY!

Aqua: well... anyway... let's start! first, gummyninjagirl01! first starting this truth or dare session...

Moon: we need sammy and oki first!

**Oki and sammy appear on stage**

Oki: where are we?

Moon: JUST SHUT UP! anyway, Oki, Sammy, are you dating?

Samikle: of course not!

Aqua: MY LIE DETECTOR IS SAYING THAT YOUR LYING! Wolf, Fox, TORTURING TIME! Fox, TORTURE OKI AGAIN!

Fox: sure. whatever.

Wolf: RAPING OLD MEN!

Fox: WOLF! BAD GIRL!

Wolf: sorry...

Fox: whatever. come on Oki.

Oki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

*Oki is getting dragged to the torture room that Fox is always in*

Wolf: OLD MAN SAMMY COME WITH ME!

Samikle: IM TOO OLD TO DIE!

*sammy is getting dragged to wolf's room*

Aqua: while they're in there... next is KOMUSO!

Komuso: yes?

Aqua: why do you always have a pot on your head?

Komuso: because i was bullied when i was a child, and also because i have some very ugly scars.

Aqua: how ugly?

Komuso: ugly enough to make someone die.

Aqua: ...get away from me...

*Komuso poofs off stage*

Moon: Okay... next is CHIBITERASU!

Chibiterasu: yeah?

Moon: go save Nippon without any help!

Chibiterasu: ok...

Moon; while chibi saves nippon, next is this! INTRO TO A NEW TORTURER! ICE!

Ice: Hello! I LIKE DISSECTING BODIES!

Moon: ok... Please don't dissect my body...

Ice: don't worry... i won't...

Moon: O_O

Aqua: ...Anyway, we have a dare from Ice's creator!

Ice: YAY MY CREATOR!

Aqua: ISSUN!

Issun: WHAT?!

Aqua: STAY IN AMMY'S MOUTH FOR ONE DAY!

Issun: NO!

Aqua: DO IT OR ELSE ICE WILL DISSECT YOUR BODY!

Issun: FINE!

Amaterasu: YAY I GET TO EAT ISSUN!

*Issun enters ammy's mouth*

Issun: OMG IT'S GROSS

Aqua: MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Moon: next is from KaguTheGreat. cool! flying competition!

Kurow: ?

Kagu: ?

Moon: Kurow, Kagu, FLYING COMPETEITION!

Kagu: IT'S ON!

Kurow: IM GOING TO WIN!

*Few hours later*

Moon: TIE!

Kurow&Kagu: WHAT!

Moon: IT'S A TIE! NOW GO AWAY!

*Kurow and Kagu poof away*

Moon: well.. that's all!

Issun: NEVER AGAIN

*Issun + Ammy poof away*

Samikle: MY BACK...

Oki: WHY ME!

*Oki + Sammy poof away*

Aqua: we just got a letter saying Chibi is in the hospital.

Moon: ok...

Aqua: well that's ALL!

**FINISHED! Anyway-**

**Moon: FOOD-**

**SHUT UP MOON!**

**Aqua: um..**

**YOU TOO AQUA! anyway... yeah... PLEASE SEND IN MORE DARES! I AM PUMPED! anyway... yeah. Don't worry, Ice will be included more in the story! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOHHOOOO SO GLAD THAT IM BACK! WOOOHOOOOO ON WITH THE STORY! also, Ice's creator, [sorry, forgot your user. XC] are you ok with the way that i make her in this story? just tell me! thanks!**

Moon: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aqua: MOON SHUT UP! Sorry, she's excited.

Moon: eruiugbwinanoouiriywhutntmkwgfpqwiuer9wt8yrhwjekeqwj9uyr8etgwydbiifjs0qerutw7w6r6gydhjfaei0ruq98eqr6weqefwygsfjipru8twy8yg

Aqua: ... what moon is saying is that, the 1st truth is for ammy...

Moon: jerhwigfyhijoiywgyhjkwdiuyfherwjrjhgrwgy

Aqua: Moon is saying: BRING IN AMMY!

Moon: erjhigrrt

*Ammy appears*

Aqua: MOON! HOW DID YOU-?

Moon: nfghj

Aqua: not asking.

Ammy: um...

Moon: fdnjgfihdj;fjiaoeuyitwgfhdjuyfghfdjufjkeei321092384756tyghnmf

Aqua: what Moon is saying is: Ammy, are you a WakaXIssun fangirl?

Ammy: *facepaws* is that really a thing?

Moon: JHIGUFYHB!

Aqua: Moon just sayed: YES!

Ammy: oh my goodness... well, personally, i kinda don't care...

Moon: kjrehtgwhjrwkjfegywfehj!

Aqua: Moon said: i heard you say something!

Ammy: OK FINE I THINK ITS REALLY FUN AND I KINDA LIKE IT!

Moon: fjdq.

Aqua: Moon said: good. now go.

*Ammy disappears*

Moon: jdhdfhd... XCDFSGJADHKCNJSJGI!

Aqua: Moon said: ok... BRING IN WAKA!

*Waka Appears*

Moon: WJIH! DKJFDHGSDDHAJERTH?!

Aqua: *SIGH* Moon said: WAKA WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH KAGUYA?!

Waka: relationship?

Moon: NMDFJFDIJSGHFEU!

Aqua: *mumbles my life suckz* Moon said: BUT YOUR BOTH BLODE AND FROM THE MOON TRIBE!

Waka: ...

Moon: JRHGEWUHGRHESVTYGH! IJFDSHRGFADJGSMAGLRDTHJGYHJNGHBHFADGDH!

Aqua: MOON! Whatever... Moon Said: FINE IF YOU WON'T TALK THEN I'LL HAVE ICE DISSECT YOUR BODY!

Waka: excuse-

Ice: did someone say body DISSECTION?!

Waka: umm...

Ice: WOOHOOO! TIME TO DISSECT WAKA'S BODY!

Cloud: WOAH! ICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Ice: IM GOING TO DISSECT WAKA'S BODY!

Cloud: WHAT?!

Aqua: CLOUD I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH WAKA BE TORTURED BY ICE, WOLF, AND FOX! WITH NO MERCY!

Cloud: YOU WOULDN'T!

Aqua: I WOULD!

*ties Cloud up forcing her to watch Waka get tortured by Ice, Wolf, and Fox*

Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Aqua: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

**Orochi: Aqua, i have a new friend for you.**

Aqua: ?

**Orochi: here. have this.**

Aqua: a magikarp? A MAGIKARP?!

**Orochi: have fun! =D**

Aqua: DAMN YOU AUTHOR! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Moon: dfnjghfasdsaghuehbwegdsbfeng

**Orochi: Moon, your gibberish is getting annoying. i will make it so you can talk normal again.**

Moon: OROCHI!

Sun: WOAH, MOON IS TALKING NORMAL!

Moon: I CAN TALK NORMAL!

Sun: NO YOU CAN'T!

*Moon and Sun start fighting*

**Orochi: well since Moon, Sun, Aqua, and Cloud are... busy... i'll be saying the truth or dares thingys. ok... Manpuku, will you ever stop eating?**

Manpuku: NO! FOOD IS MY LIFE!

**Orochi: well... um... your weird...**** next... Kuni, what is your real name?**

Kuni: NOT TELLING!

**Orochi: Please?**

Kuni: STILL NO!

**Orochi: PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP?**

Kuni: NO NEVER!

**Orochi: FINE! YOU GET TORTURE CHAMBER TOO!**

*Kuni is thrown into the torture chamber*

**Orochi: stupid...Kuni...**** well.. time to end this chapter i guess...  
><strong>

**well... interesting chapter to say the least... imma go listen to the melody town music from kirby's epic yarn...**

**Moon: LOL. im playing Melody Town stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn.**

**SHUT UP! stupid Moon rubbing off on me how i don't have a wii...  
><strong>

**anyway, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Chapter 9 CONTINUED)

**Hello! if your wondering, this chapter is kinda like a continued of chapter 9 since i never revealed what happened to Kuni or Waka, now did I? also, don't worry. Magikarp will soon be turned into sushi. =D. hope you like this 'chapter 9 continued chapter'!**

Cloud: WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

*Waka's torture is finally done, Waka is let out.*

Waka: ...

Cloud: why is he just laying on the ground?

Wolf: oops... sorry Cloud. we accidentally killed him...

Cloud: WHAT?!

Wolf: very, very sorry Cloud.

**Orochi: hello everyone! how is it here?**

Cloud: WOLF, FOX AND ICE KILLED WAKA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**Orochi: oops... um... here Waka... have this revival herb...**

Waka: let me go home...

**Orochi: Sure. whatever. but 1st, SUN! COME HEAL WAKA OF HIS WOUNDS! ALL I DID WAS BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE! HE'S STILL INJURED IDIOT!**

Sun: FINE! BUT CLOUD HAS TO HELP!

**Orochi: ok. CLOUD! GET UP! I REVIVED WAKA SO NOW HEAL HIS WOUNDS! HAPPY?!**

Cloud: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

**Orochi: i need a vacation... speaking of vacation, while i am gone, i will have my friend NineTails come and replace me a for a while!**

**NineTails: HELLO!**

Cloud: oh great...

Fox: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Cloud: great... here comes Fox's fangirlinish...

Wolf: how guys? what am i suppose to do with Kuni? we almost killed him. he's still alive though.

Cloud: oh, well thank goodness Susano isn't here-

Susano: what did you say?

Cloud: ...i spoke too soon...

Sun: SOMEONE STALL SUSANO!

Wolf: SUSANO! I THIRST FOR YOUR BLOOD! I CHALLENGE YOU TOO A DUEL!

Sun: GOOD! NOW QUICKLY HEAL KUNI THEN TELEPORT HIM TO KAMIKI!

Cloud: got it!

*after a very long healing later*

Sun: NOW TELEPORT KUNI!

Cloud: ONLY MOON AND AQUA CAN DO THAT!

Sun: DANGIT! MOON! GET OVER HERE NOW! SPEAK THE MAGIC TO TELEPORT KUNI TOO KAMIKI BEFORE SUSANO FINDS OUT!

Moon: do i have too?

Sun: YES

Moon: fine... freaking Sun...

Sun: Alright, GIBBERISH TIME!

Moon: dfjhuygdfewhoasygseajofsdghsejfihuy

*Kuni is teleported*

Sun: i will never understand you.

Moon: yea. whatever. lemme go cook that Magikarp that Aqua has now.

Sun: well... um...

Wolf: ok, Susano went back to Kamiki.

Sun: good.

Fox: Who wants to go to Sushi Land?

Wolf: MEEEEEEE

Sun: me!

Moon: MEE!

Aqua: me.

Cloud: me.

**NineTails: Ok!**

**Orochi: before i leave, i'll go to Sushi Land too.**

Fox: WOOHOO! FOOD HERE WE COME

**and that's the end! i hope you liked it. now if you excuse me, i am going to eat some Sushi. also, please review so i can continue this story! i am really enjoying this honestly. so, yeah. please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! IT'S ME, OROCHI! yeah...welp, i better run before Susano finds me! whatever, anyway, on with the chapter!**

Moon: woohoooooo

Aqua: ...

Moon: Aqua! letter for us!

Aqua: ok..?

**KaguTheGreat**

**hmm... ok! I dare Nanami to teach (or try at least) Ammy and Chibi to swim so they don't drown in a foot of water like they usually do! Then I dare Ammy and Chibi to teach (or try to) Nanami how to walk!**

Moon: this will be fun.

Aqua: SEND THEN IN!

Moon: AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY CCIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMM

Aqua: ?

Moon: that's ammy, chibi, and nanaimi's code for teleporting.

Aqua: ok...

Susano: hey! i heard that your boss is Orochi and is making you do this!

Aqua: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!im,

Susano: because I will kill Orochi before he does anything bad

Moon: Susano... Orochi's a girl...

Susano: WAIT WHAT?! Whatever, where is she?

**Orochi: can't i get some sleep here?**

Susano: FINALLY! I WILL SLAY YOU OROCHI BEFORE YOU CAUSE MORE HAVOC TO NIPPON!

**Orochi: dude. give it a rest. all i'm doing is torturing people like having wolf, fox, and ice, well... badly injure them if they don't do they're dare or truth.**

Susano: THAT'S CAUSING HAVOC IN NIPPON! WHO HAVE YOU MADE THE LIVES OF WORSE NOW?!

**Orochi: you want a full list? well, Oki, Waka, Kurow, Issun, Abe, Miya, Ammy, Myself (Gummy's request), Kagu, Rao, Samikle, Kuni, and Aqua.  
><strong>

Susano: you made your own creation suffer?

**Orochi: i gave her a useless fish called Magikarp.**

Susano: oh... wait, DID YOU SAY KUNI?!

**Orochi: oh him? he got the torture chamber since he wouldn't tell us his real name.**

Susano: you monster

**Orochi: *facewalls* Susano, you idiot... i'm the creator of this show, but people send us mail! they ask us to do this!**

Susano: AND YOU DO IT?!

**Orochi: YES! BECAUSE IT'S FUN!**

Susano: NO IT'S NOT BLAH BLAH BLAH...

**Orochi: YES IT IS! BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

Moon: well, while those to are arguing, Nanami! teach Ammy and Chibi how to swim!

Nanami: why?

Moon: BECAUSE THEY NEED TO KNOW HOW TO SWIM!

Nanami: OK! well, this is going to take a LOOOOONG time...

~~~~At Nippon~~~~

Nanami: COME ON! USE YOUR LEGS!

Ammy: BUT I WASN'T BUILT TO DO THIS!

Nanami: JUST DO IT!

Chibi: can't move my chubby little legs...

Nanami: COME ON! MOVE YOU 2!

Chibi & Ammy: y-yes ma'm!

~~~~Back at the show~~~~

Moon: BWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! AMMY AND CHIBI LOOK SO STUPID LIKE THAT!

Aqua: I KNOW RIGHT!

**Orochi: AND THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS SHOW SUSANO!**

Susano: WHY YOU- DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL IZANAGI?!

**Orochi: Y-YOU WOULDN'T!**

Susano: I WOULD!

**Orochi: Freaking Susano... WELP GUESS WHAT SUSANO!?**

Susano: WHAT?!

**Orochi: I'M GOING ON VACATION, AND LEAVING NINETAILS IN CHARGE! HA! TAKE THAT!**

Susano: DANGIT!

**Orochi: NOW GET OUT SUSANO!**

*Susano poofs away*

**Orochi: ...so glad he's gone.**

~~~~at Nippon~~~~

Ammy: OK! MERMAID GIRL! COME ON! MOVE YOUR TAIL!

Nanami: BUT ALL I DO IS FALL DOWN AND FLOP!

Ammy: ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME GIRL?!

Nanami: n-no!

Chibi: i can't believe this...

~~~~Back at the Studio~~~~

*Chibi, Ammy, and Nanami appear*

Moon: so how was practice?

Chibi: NEVER AGAIN!

Ammy: NEVER AGAIN AND NANAMI FAILS AT WALKING.

Nanami: NEVER AGAIN AND SQUIDDY AND AMMY FAIL AT SWIMMING.

Moon: o-ok...

Aqua: welp, bye now. go home!

*Chibi, Ammy and Nanami poof away*

Moon: that was one crazy day.

Aqua: i know.

Moon: wanna eat something?

Aqua: sure. couldn't hurt.

**OK, OK! I HAD TO PLEASE THOSE WHO REALLY LIKE SUSANO AND WANT HIM TO BE IN THE STORY! **

**anyway, please review! **


	12. Chapter 12 (Author's NoteQuestion)

**Hello! now let me put you to this straight, this is not a chapter. it is a notice/authors note/question for you guys. i've been thinking for a while, and now... here's the question:**

**Should i make a Pokemon Truth or Dare fanfic? **

**don't worry, this story won't get abandoned. i check my stories daily. **

**anyway, what do you think? i going to upload after i upload this note, and i'll return to see the results if i should do it or not. also, to those Ikarishippers, Contestshippers, and Pokeshippers, I WILL Add those shipping characters to the fanfic.**

**(personally, i like all of then. so i am a Ikari, Contest, and Poke shipper!)**

**(my the one i like better is Poke since Misty is my favorite character.)**

**well, yeah. anyway, should i add Moon, Aqua, Sun, Cloud, Fox and Wolf? because in it, i'm the host and Ninetails is co-host since she's special to me. wait, scratch that, I will add Moon, Aqua, Cloud, Fox and Wolf. they'll be special too. but i will make all of them pokemon. and also, Ninetails will have the form of a pokemon ninetails because she's just that awesome. **

**also, sometimes, Okami or Okamiden characters will butt in, but whatever. they're Okami and Okamiden characters.**

**enough of me ranting, i'll just upload this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI! This is a random chappy. it kinda connects to my other fanfic.**

Aqua: *reading pokemon emerald chapter in the manga* OMG ARCHIE MURDERED MAXIE!

Moon: what are you reading?

Aqua: Pokemon.

Moon: ...WHAT ARE YOU, OROCHI?!

**Orochi: wasup?**

Moon: why are you here?

**Orochi: what, i'm not allowed to be here?**

Moon: this is our show! go back to your stupid pokemon show!

**Orochi: FINE! =C BE GRATEFUL I EVEN ALLOWED YOU TO BE IN MY SHOW!**

Moon: YOU TURNED ME INTO A UMBREON!

**Orochi: what? i love umbreons! umbreons are cool! besides, Umbreon is the moonlight pokemon, and your name is moon, so i thought it be cool!**

Moon: *sigh* oh well. at least you gave me a type advantage over my sister.

**Orochi: AHA! SEE! YOU ARE A POKEMON NERD!**

Moon: AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT FREAKING STEVEN!

**Orochi: SHUT UP!**

Steven: um...

Moon Aqua and Orochi: **GET OUT! THIS OKAMI NOT POKEMON!**

Steven: ok... *walks away*

**Orochi: *sigh***

Moon: what are you sighing at?

**Orochi: the fact that i can't make anymore chappys for Okami or Pokemon anymore since there is no reviews... **

Moon: THEN THAT MEANS TORTURE FOR YOU LESS TORTURE FOR US! YAHOO!

**Orochi: SHUT UP!**

Moon: whatever...

Steven: ...

**Orochi: that's it. I HATE YOU SO MUCH STEVEN, YOU GET ICE, WOLF AND FOX.**

Moon: um... isn't that extreme?

**Orochi: I DON'T CARE!**

Moon: O_o

Steven: OH ARCEUS MY HELPPPPPPPPPP-

Aqua: ...why do i feel sorry for him?

Moon: i do not know...

Cloud: hi. whats with the screaming.

Moon: the screaming is coming from the torture room...

Sun: who's in there now?

Moon: Steven...

Sun: wow... Orochi must really hate him...

**Orochi: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAA**

Moon: i think Orochi has gone crazy... O_o

**yeah... i have gone a bit crazy...**

**please review? i honestly don't care what happens to Steven. i'll send him back anyway. -_-**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO!**

Moon: YAY DARE!

Aqua: WOOHOOO!

chapter 13 . Mar 28

*slowly crawls up, sinks down* Um.. A truth thing for Doucheickle- I mean Samickle. How did you feel when you became chief? Did you feel glad you could boss around Oki?

Moon: OK! SAMMY!

Samikle: yes?

Moon: READ DARE NOW!

Samikle: hm? YES! YES YES! I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BOSSING AROUND OKI AND I GOT MY DREAM AHHAAAHHAA-

Moon: O_0

Aqua: O_O

**Orochi: do you know where the cup noddles are- O_o**

Every Okami and Okamiden character: **O_o**

Wolf: what's up- ...o_O

*Wolf blows up*

**Please review...**

**wolf are you ok?**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLZ DUNT KILL ME IZANAGI!**

**Izanagi: OROCHI! GET BACK HERE!**

**Orochi: NEVER! SOMEONE HELPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Izanami: IZANAGI~!**

Moon: O_o

Aqua: ...awkward god and demon fight much?

Moon: yeah...

Aqua: Izanagi's running away from Izanami like she's gonna kill him... so he's afraid of his wife?

Moon: apparently...

Wolf: that's just... Sad.

Ice: i know...

Fox: um...

Sun: o_O

Cloud: let's just... get on with the dares.

Guest chapter 14 . Apr 4

Amazing story!

I dare Kuni to steal Sake from Susano when he wants to drink it and I dare Issun to yell in front of a crowd "I am gay" (don't think he is).

Moon: This will be fun! KUNI! GET OVER HERE!

Kuni: ?

Moon: STEAL SAKE FROM UR DADDY SUSANO!

*both Izanagi and Izanami stop to a halt*

**Izanagi: drinking?**

**Izanami: huh?**

**Orochi: oh yeah... i forgot to tell you. Susano always drinks sake despite his wife's efforts to stop him from drinking.**

**Izanagi: ...**

**Izanami: ...**

Susano: I HAVE COME TO SLAIN OROCHI ONCE AND FOR ALL- ... uh... Izanagi? what are you... don't tell me... Orochi, YOU TOLD HIM!

**Orochi: SORRY! I HAD TO TELL HIM ABOUT HOW YOU DRINK SO MANY TIMES!**

Moon: I HAVE A IDEA!

**Orochi: ?**

Moon: how about... we have Izanagi, Izanami, Susano, Tsukayomi, and Amaterasu all alone somewhere so they can brawl all they want?

**Orochi: good idea. NOW IN YOU GO!**

Moon: well that's over with... KUNI! GO GET UR DAD'S SAKE AND DRINK IT!

Kuni: um... OK!

**Izanagi: WAIT WHAT?!**

**Izanami: LEMME OUT SO I CAN STOP HIM!**

**Orochi: NO! NOW WATCH AS HE DRINKS AND MAYBE BECOME DRUNK!**

**Izanagi: *is holding a knife to Susano's throat* now listen here...**

**Susano: *gulp***

**Orochi: um... Izanagi? isn't that going a bit far?**

**Izanagi: Nonsense.**

**Orochi:** **s-scary...**

Moon: um... i don't wanna make Izanagi mad...

Aqua: y-yeah... plus, he controls Orochi, so... we're under his control.

Moon: *slowly nod

Issun: so wait... I HAVE TO SAY I'M GAY IN FRONT OF A BIG CROWD?! NO WAY!

Wolf: I-Issun... do you know why i'm stammering?

Issun: i dunna.

Wolf: because i'm scared.

Issun: really?! scared of who?! your scarier than i could imagine!

Moon: remember how i told you that, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano are all siblings?

Issun: yeah?

Moon: you see those to giant deities?

Issun: yeah. they look scary.

Moon: that's... Ammy, Tsukuyomi, and Susano's parents... Izanagi and Izanami...

Issun: WHAT?!

**Orochi: what we are saying is that... you'll have to face their wrath if you don't obey.**

Issun: well then i'll take it! they can't be that bad, now can they?

**Orochi: Issun?**

Issun: yeah?

**Orochi: it was nice knowing you. HAVE FUN IN THE AFTERLIFE!**

Issun: HUH?!

**Orochi: HEY! IZANAGI!**

**Izanagi: ?**

**Izanami: ?**

**Orochi: YOU SEE THIS LITTLE GUY?!**

**Izanagi: yeah.**

**Orochi: THIS IS ISSUN! THAT GUY THAT EVERYONE THINKS DID YOU KNOW WHAT WITH AMATERASU!**

**Izanagi: WHAT?!**

**Izanami: WHAT?!**

**Susano: WHAT?!**

**Tsukuyomi: WHAT?!**

Issun: WHAT?!

**Orochi: yeah... IN YOU GO ISSUN!  
><strong>

Issun: w-what- NOOOOO!

**Moon:** well then... next dare?

Phantom chapter 14 . Apr 4

I like your story and I want to present a dare:

I dare the author to kidnap Chibiterasu in front of all listed Okami characters (except Shiranui and Orochi) and escape without having any special powers (but you still can use traps, tools etc.)!

Phantom chapter 14 . Apr 5

Let me rephrase my dare:

I dare Orochi to kidnap Chibiterasu in front of all Amaterasu and her and her sons fans and escape without special powers.

**Orochi: WHAT?! B-BUT... FINE! Alrighty... *sigh***

*sneaks into where Izanagi's family lives*

Chibiterasu: ?

**Orochi: Chibi... we need you for another dare.**

Chibiterasu: ? ok.

**Orochi: alright, let's go. (jeez, how gullible is he?)**

Amaterasu: Chibi!

**Orochi: (OH CRAP GOTTA RUN WITH THE KID FAST!) *Knocks Chibiterasu unconscious* **

Amaterasu: CHIBI!

**Orochi: (Jeez, who should i dump the kid on for the blame... AHA! Yami! it's perfect!)**

Amaterasu: CHIBI!

**Orochi: (jeez..) Yami!**

Yami: ?

**Orochi: Take this sack! i uh... bought you cake!**

*runs back to truth or dare*

**Orochi: phew... i'm safe.**

**Izanagi: WE STILL NEED TO TALK ABOUT THE WHOLE TORTURING THING OROCHI!**

**Orochi: Wait what- AHHHHH! HELP ME!**

**DARE IZANAGI PLZ SO HE DOSN'T KILL ME! PLZ REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**i can't believe my luck...**

Aqua: I'M BACK!

Moon: HI!

Aqua: DARES

0n3dgeGaming chapter 15 . Apr 11

new torturing oc... thingy.

name: the guardian aka Bryce

if you have played prototype and have consumed someone that's his torture mechanic also if you  
>watch doctor who he can regenerate so have fun killing him of!<br>also dare  
>I dare: Ammy, Chibi &amp; shirinui to a fight to the death and they MUST comply<br>or to the guardian's torture chamber chibi goes. aka my bedroom! :D

Wolf: ? ... hello~

Fox: WHAT THE-

Aqua: Don't tell me...

Moon: does she...?

**Orochi: yep. she does.**

**Izanagi: ...**

**Izanami: ...**

Aqua: *sigh*

Moon: well... AMMY, CHIBI, SHIRANUI! GO FIGHT A BRAWL!

Amaterasu: but-

Aqua: OR ELSE CHIBI GET'S TORTURED BY BRYCE!

Bryce: hehehehhehehehheheheh...

Shiranui: O_o

Amaterasu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aqua: THEN BRAWL!

Amaterasu: WAHHHH FINE

*They brawl and Chibiterasu won!*

Aqua: XD

Moon: XD

Aqua: DARES

RavenX1339 chapter 15 . Apr 15

Izanagi: I dare You To Clone Yourself And Have Your Clone Help Orochi With, "Torture" (Insert evil Maniacal Laugh Here)

Izanami: I dare You To Clone Yourself (Like Izanagi) And Fight TO see Who Will Get The real Izanagi

Orochi: Here Have A Cookie, Oh... I know! I Dare You To Shrink Your Self So You Will Be Mini-Orochi For The Next Chapter  
>*Maniacal Laugh*<p>

**Izanagi: WAHT?! NEVER!**

**Orochi: YES YES**

**Izanagi: NO**

**Orochi: YES**

**Izanagi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Orochi: YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bryce: i'll torture you if you don't do the dare...

**Izanagi: *gulp* fine...**

*he is cloned*

**Izanami: OK!**

*she is cloned*

**Clone Izanami: IZANAGI~**

**Izanami: WAHT?! GET BACK HERE YOU NIGGA B**CH**

**Clone Izanami: AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

*they brawl*

**Orochi: THX! ok... *shrinks* *Pipsqueak voice* HEY! I'M TINY**

Moon: SHE'S ADORABLE!

Aqua: AWWWWWWWW~~~~

**Orochi: GET AWAY YOU VILE BEASTS!**

Fox: DARES

Guest chapter 15 . Apr 22

dare for izangi (if i pronounced righr) try to survive on a island filled with gay psycopaths and rapists without use of powers, potions, or anything like that

**Izanagi: oK? *teleports there***

**Orochi: YOUR PAWERS ARE NOW MINE**

**Izanagi: HELP ME THEY'RE TRYING TO RAPE ME AND HUMP ME AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NOT R-**

**Orochi: what was he gonna say?**

Wolf: DARES! Come here Brycie...

Fox: oh goodness...

Guest chapter 15 . Apr 22

DARE for wakka and abe survive on a starnded island witn ice and wolf hunting them down on it IM SO EVIL ›:D

*on the island*

Waka: ?

Abe: WAKA~~

Ice: DIE ABE

Wolf: DIE WAKA

Waka: AHHHHH

Abe: HELP ME

Fox: DARES

Guest chapter 15 . Apr 25 Dare for Orochi: Put laxatives in Chibi's food  
>Dare for Kuni: Pour a huge amount of Sake over your father's and your mother's head<br>Dare for Amaterasu: Spike Izanagi's and Izanami's food  
>Dare for Waka: Tell Amaterasu a prophecy that she will feel "relieved" soon then steal her property when she is not looking<p>

Kuni: ok...

*does his dare*

Susano: *is drunk* jsnhfdfijmko

Kushi: KUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DVFBDGNDJKMFOHUB

Kuni: AAGHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHH

Amaterasu: ok! *spikes they're food*

**Izanami: OWWWW MY MOUTH**

**Izanagi: SNJDKJHJ**

Amaterasu: *Troll face*

Waka: AMATERASU! *Tells some prophecy* I BID YOU ADEUI!

Amaterasu: ok?

Waka: YOUR PROPERTY IS NOW MINE!

Amaterasu: WAHT?! GET BACK HERE

Sun: DARES

Guest chapter 15 . Apr 25

Dare for Issun: Draw many caricatures of Izanagi, Izanami, Amaterasu, Chibiterasu, Orochi, Susano and Yami and distribute them throughout the whole world!

Issun: ok! *draws them gives it to random people*

Random Person: ? COOLLLLLLLL

Group of Kids: AWESOME

Dragon Tamer: MKOSADGVYUOKFPDGN

Cloud: MY STOMACH! XD hm? we got a message!

kathryn chapter 3 . Apr 26

You are sick.

**Orochi: I KNOW! (someone help me.)**

Mysterious Person: time for revenge... *makes the floor and walls and ceiling a screen*

**Orochi: ?**

*RICK ROLL is now on*

**Orochi: no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO WAHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME EJRHIIDFJIHUN N NO BNO WHY CRUEL WORLD!**

Wolf: WAHHHHHHHHHHH SCREW THIS! *stabs her self*

Moon: fh9dghnadfkghjogj *has aids*

Sun: AHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES

Ice: WHYYYYYYYYYY

Bryce: WHAT THE-

Aqua: WAHHGSGFDNJOGHTGKONHJKML

Fox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cloud: N0OFIGHINDFMDFKODHNJMDKFHBHKMLDVBB

**PLEASE REVIEW HELP HELP NOT RICK ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Also, can you guess who that mysterious person was? you know. the guy who Rick rolled us?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AND...**

**I AM BACK**

**SOME HOW...**

**DUNNA HOW**

Uzumaki Isonade** chapter 16 . Jun 10 **

I have a dare for Oki, Waka and Amaterasu.  
>Oki:<br>1. Take off your mask. (Don't do it and Izanagi will punish you. And say Hi to Issun.)  
>2. Transform in your wolf form. (I don't have to say your punishment, because you have no reason to not transform)<br>3. Kiss Ammy. (Don't and you are going to be raped/tortured by Wolf/Orochi/Yami!)  
>4. Escape. (Do I have to say it?)<br>Waka:  
>1. Do you love Ammy? Yes or No. (Don't answer and Ninetails is gonna team up with Fox and they will torture you.)<br>2. Tell a awesomeamazingmegaultrasuper prophecy about... Universe. (If you don't, Wolf will kill a baby seal. And another. And another. And another. Untill you say it.)  
>3. Let Oki kiss Ammy, then hold her for two seconds, so Oki has a headstart. (Don't and Oki and his fangirls are gonna be VERY mad)<p>

And Ammy is there only because of that kiss. And answering to this question: Do you love more Oki or Waka?

I'm sorry for any grammar errors, it's not my native language.

Oki: WHAT?! NEVER- oh... fine... *takes off his mask revealing a HUGE SCAR*

**Orochi: PUT IT BACK ON PUT IT BACK ON**

Oki: *puts it back on* happy? um? ok... *goes to wolf form* w-waht?! fine... *kisses her*

**Izanagi and Izanami: *glares***

Waka: *looks REALLY MAD*

Oki: AHHHHH *Tries to escape*

Waka: YEEEEESSSSSSS

*Waka has now earned a glare from Izanagi and Izanami*

Waka: um... The Bionis and Mechonis will-

**Orochi: THAT UNIVERSE AND THIS UNIVERSE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER NOW SHUT UP**Waka: OK... *glares at Oki* *then he chases him after Oki's headstart*

Ammy: WAKA

**Izanagi: excuse me, but what?**

Susano: wahhh?!

Guest chapter 2 . Jun 13

I am Unknown RM AKA Flame Centipede. I have a dare for Orochi: I dare you to argue with your other heads over something completely stupid

**Orochi: OK...**

**Thunder: So... Pepsi or Coke?**

**Water: Pepsi.**

**Wind: Pepsi.**

**Poison: Coke.**

**Fire: Coke.**

**Lgiht: Pepsi.**

**Dark: Coke.**

**Earth: Both.**

**Water: PEPSI IS BETTER**

**Fire: NO COKE IS'**

***They continue to argue***

Okami Ammy and Chibi chapter 16 . Jun 25

Dare for Izanagi, don't run from Izanami the entire chapter and Chibi has 10 minuets to build a fortress without powers to keep Bryce out and if he gets in TORTURE CHAMBER (Instert maniacal laugh here) and Orochi has to feel the pain the players had! that means Wolf can lock him up with Fox,Ice,and Bryce MAHAHA

**Izanagi: W-WAHT?! NOOOOOOOO**

**Izanami: NAGI~**

**Izanagi: AHHHHHHH**

Chibiterasu: OK! *Builds* AHHAHAHAHAHHA

Bryce: NUUUUU

**Orochi: NOOOOOO I'M SORRY PLAYERS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE AHHHHHH HELPPPPP**

Wolf: HEHEHEHEHHEHEHE

?: Serves you right Orochi...

**Welp...**

**who the heck is this Person who wants Orochi dead?**

**i know.**

**BUT I'M NOT TELLING**

**AHAHAHAHHAHA**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
